Chronique d'une femme brisée
by Edhil Morgul
Summary: One-shot. Une femme, un homme. Une trahison, un repentir. Des confidences et des non dits. Se passe à la fin du septième livre avant l'épilogue.


Il semblerait que pour une fois mes insomnies sont productives. J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en lisant "A la vie, à la mort, à jamais" de Telle17. Mes trois fics en cours me donnent le complexe de la page blanche mais j'ai été assez inspiré pour un OS. Court, quatre page word mais il me va ainsi. Pardonnez les fautes qui pourraient avoir traversé mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil à 5h28 du matin. N'hésitez pas à m'en signaler en review pour que je les corriges.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais que Minerva McGonagall ne devient professeur de métamorphose qu'en 1956 et non en 1945 mais j'ai changé ce détail pour l'histoire.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

Edhil

* * *

><p><strong>Chronique d'une femme brisée<strong>

_Poudlard, 1943_

« On se reverra ? Demanda une jeune femme de dix-sept ans d'un ton anxieux.

- Bien sûr Cœur, lui répondit son petit ami. Je te dirais quand le collège organisera une sortie à Pré au Lard et t'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de rattacher ses cheveux en un chignon parfait et de remettre son chapeau. Il la regarda d'un air amusé et quitta la pièce en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Les gens devaient éviter de savoir que la préfète en chef de Gryffondor et que préfet de Serpentard se fréquentaient. La sorcière soupira en se demandant pourquoi il tenait tant à garder leur couple secret, elle savait se défendre et ne craignait en rien la maison rivale. Mais elle se prendrait la tête un autre jour, le train l'attendait pour l'emmener en coup de vent chez elle, elle n'avait pas de vacances car elle partait directement étudier la métamorphose dans une université Australienne et ne reviendrait que les week-ends des sorties des élèves de Poudlard. Elle croisa le regard soucieux de son professeur Albus Dumbledore mais n'y prit pas garde, elle avait l'habitude.

_Poudlard, 1981_

Severus Snape se tenait droit dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Il avait décidé de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un coup de tête et ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Lui, enseigner ? Il allait en plus devoir être le pire professeur de toute l'école en étant cruel, plus exigent que l'exigence même et totalement injuste envers les autres maisons que la sienne. Tout ça pour que les Mangemorts en devenir n'apporte aucun doute de son allégeance à son premier Maître. Il était seul pour réfléchir et avait encore deux heures avant le repas. Il craignait de devoir faire face à la directrice adjointe, son ancienne enseignante de métamorphose était la sévérité réincarnée et il avait peur d'être jugé. Elle ne semblait pas bien prendre son affectation au poste de professeur de potion et avait quitté le bureau d'un parfait mouvement de robe. Albus lui avait sourit en lui disant que ça lui passerait et lui avait montré les trois pensines sur le bureau en lui disant que la verte foncée était pour lui. Il ajouta des souvenirs dedans et absorbé dans ses pensées ne fit pas attention que c'est dans les souvenirs de la grenat qu'il venait de tomber et non dans la sienne.

_Une chevelure brune étalée sur un lit, un corps nu à peine recouvert d'un drap et un visage strié de larmes... Minerva McGonagall faisait peine à voir et le savait. Son cœur hurlait ne voulant croire la scène qui venait de se dérouler tandis que sa raison lui murmurait cruellement qu'elle aurait dû le comprendre plutôt. L'étudiante en métamorphose avait abattu en deux ans un programme de cinq et allait devenir professeur trois ans en avance. Pour fêter ça elle alla voir son petit ami qui venait d'être diplômé de Poudlard. Il la félicita, l'emmena dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, lui fit l'amour et prononça ces mots qui venaient de détruire la vie de la brune._

_« Je suis heureux pour toi Minerva mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te proposer. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais je me fais surnommer Voldemort, j'ai de grandes choses en projet et je souhaite que tu sois mon aide. Tu es très bonne en métamorphose et tu serais un atout considérable pour mes plans._

_- Tom... Que veux-tu faire ? Souffla-t-elle prise d'un mauvais pressentiment._

_- Ni plus ni moins que de dévoiler notre monde aux Moldus, gouverner sur l'Angleterre et redonner aux Sangs purs ce qui leur revient de droit, répondit-il d'un ton sadique._

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! S'écria Minerva._

_- Alors tu mourras pour avoir eu l'insolence de m'avoir fait gaspiller mon temps. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son air surpris. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aimais ? Je voulais juste quelqu'un de doué dans l'art méticuleux des Métamorphoses et tu étais la meilleure candidate._

_- N'étais-je vraiment que ça pour toi ? Haleta-t-elle._

_- Oui. Mais comme j'ai pitié je vais te laisser en vie pour cette fois, je te tuerais un autre jour. »_

_Et sur ces mots il était partit. Il l'avait laissée là, seule, abandonnée et désillusionnée._

_oOoOo_

_« Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ? _

_- Albus... Tom prend de plus en plus de place dans les informations, que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ?_

_- Personne ne peut le savoir. _

_- Comment ai-je pu l'aimer ? Et comment puis-je l'aimer encore ?..._

_- Toutes les blessures ne peuvent guérir et même s'il est une force, l'amour peut être une faiblesse. Mais j'ai confiance en vous, vous tiendrais. »_

_Minerva décida à cet instant de devenir un pilier inébranlable. Elle serait Dame Sévère, ne quitterait plus son chignon que pour le refaire après la nuit et n'aurait jamais un seul travers matériel._

Severus sortit de la pensine sonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son professeur puisse avoir aimé son Maître. Il comprenait mieux sa réaction à présent, avoir un Mangemort dans son école ne devait pas lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Il était gêné de cette intrusion dans ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens et décida de l'en entretenir sitôt le repas finit.

« Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur Snape ? Lui demanda Minerva dans son bureau maintenant que le festin touchait à sa fin.

- Je voudrais m'excuser Mademoiselle. Après mon entrevue avec le directeur j'ai mis des souvenirs dans la pensine qu'il m'a attribué et perdu dans mes pensées ce n'est pas dans la mienne que j'ai plongé mais dans la votre. J'ai vu deux souvenirs et je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi et je préfère affronter votre colère. Je voulais juste vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous, souffla Severus.

- Et bien... Je devrais être furieuse mais je suis tellement étonnée de vous voir vous excuser que j'en oublie comment on fait.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais vos souvenirs m'ont choqué je pense. Mais promis demain je redeviens le connard de Serpentard habituel que je serais jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres meurt définitivement.

- Si ce que vous avez vu sort de votre bouche pour atterrir dans une autre oreille que la mienne je vous torture avant de vous laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, gronda Minerva.

- Je vous promets que je ne le dirais à personne, ne serait-ce par instinct de conservation, ironisa-t-il.

- Sage décision, sourit-elle. »

De cette conversation naquit une profonde amitié qui se traduisait par des confidences mutuelles devant la cheminée de la directrice adjointe. Elle lui confiait son amour détruit, il lui avouait ses doutes et ses regrets. Cette relation à la limite du mère/fils leur était très précieuse et leur permettait de tenir. Elle était là à chaque fois qu'il souffrait de reconnaître les yeux de Lily dans ceux de son fils, il était là pour la soutenir face à la deuxième montée en puissance de son ancien amant.

_Poudlard, 1997_

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Minerva hurlait de colère dans sa chambre en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour que le deuxième homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance la trahisse de nouveau. Son cœur avait été brisé quand il avait tué Dumbledore mais là, le voir directeur... Elle devait se retenir de ne pas mordre. Si elle avait été dans son bureau elle l'aurait vu sortir de sa pensine grenat les larmes aux yeux.

Si tu savais... Pensait-il. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait été forcé de le faire par le directeur lui-même mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Alors au cas où qu'il vienne à mourir durant la bataille finale il lui avait mit une copie de ses souvenirs près de sa pensine même s'il espérait pouvoir lui dire de vive voix. Il prépara aussi une lettre qui serait envoyée dans les mains d'Hermione Granger, la plus apte à lire sans réfléchir, le jour de sa mort.

_Poudlard, mai 1998_

Minerva était soulagée, Voldemort était enfin mort. Elle regrettait que Severus le fût aussi, Harry Potter venait à l'instant de lui dire quel grand homme il avait été. Son cœur était prit de remords à l'idée qu'elle avait douté de lui.

« Une lettre vient de m'atterrir dans les mains, sursauta Hermione.

- Bas lis là ! S'exclama Ron Weasley. »

Devenant de plus en plus surprise au fur et à mesure de sa lecture la brunette lut le texte jusqu'au bout.

_Lettre ouverte – Chronique d'une femme brisée_

_Je me présente, Severus Snape. Le pire professeur de potion que l'école Poudlard ait connue, mangemort, traître de mon état. Accessoirement homme de main de Dumbledore ayant exécuté ses ordres de la plus anodine surveillance à la cruauté même, le tuer. J'écris cette lettre pour parler de la femme de ma vie, non pas Lily Evans comme je l'ai longtemps cru mais Minerva McGonagall illustre professeur de métamorphose dont la sévérité est bien plus profonde qu'une simple histoire de mœurs._

_Quand je suis devenu professeur je suis tombé par mégarde dans sa pensine qui était gardé par le directeur pour ne pas que des élèves tombent dessus, j'aurais dû faire pareil au passage. J'ai découvert son plus grand secret, elle était la petite amie de Tom Elvis Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort et elle avait été trompée, trahie. Première victime des machinations de cet homme elle est devenue la femme froide et sévère que tout le monde connaît. Durant des années j'ai appris à la connaître, à l'apprécier et même à finir par l'aimer. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire même si j'ai le pressentiment que je n'en aurais pas le temps. Mais si Voldemort meurt et que je suis en vie elle le saura. Alors ces phrases seront inutiles mais si je vis j'aurais bien le temps d'annuler le sort qui amènera cette lettre dans les mains de Hermione-Miss-je-sais-tout-Granger, le rat de bibliothèque le plus célèbre de Poudlard, le jour de ma mort._

_Cette femme est la plus formidable que je connaisse alors je tenais à lui rendre cet hommage même s'il détruit ma réputation d'être irascible. Nommez-la à la tête de Poudlard, c'est ma dernière volonté. Qu'elle récupère mes effets personnels aussi. Sauf mes livres, donnez-les à Miss Granger, je suis sûr qu'elle en fera bon usage._

_Minerva... Pardonne-moi, je t'aime._

_Votre obligé,_

_Severus Snape._

Tous ceux qui avaient écouté Hermione étaient abasourdis et se tournèrent vers leur professeur de Métamorphose. La femme oublia un instant sa rigueur pour fondre en larmes. « Je t'aime aussi Severus, sans doute pas de la même manière que toi, mais sincèrement. » Prononça-t-elle en regardant le ciel avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers sans un regard vers l'assemblée. Ils comprendraient bien qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule pour encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle vit sa pensine et des souvenirs à côtés alors elle se plongea dans celui nommé « Pour Elle ».

_Severus Snape se tenait dans le bureau directorial, droit et silencieux. Il venait de préparer lettre, souvenirs et testament mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, un souvenir à créer. D'abord les images, sa première rencontre avec Minerva, ses sourires très rares, ses pleurs durant ses confidences, elle jeune et nue dans son souvenir. Ses sentiments ensuite, son cœur qui se mit à battre quand elle fut touchée par des sortilèges pendant le règne de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard, la tristesse quand il doit se faire détester d'elle et la joie à l'idée de pouvoir lui avouer qu'il l'aime à la fin de la bataille qui verra Voldemort mourir. _

Minerva McGonagall sortit de sa pensine, se mit devant l'âtre de la cheminée et pleura, pleura, comme elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'elle avait été trahie par le premier homme qu'elle eut aimée. Après qu'elle soit calmée elle se reprit en main, elle avait une école à faire tourner et savait qu'elle reverrait Severus dans un portrait qui accablerait le bureau de direction de commentaires sarcastiques mais tendres comme il avait toujours fait quand ils étaient ensembles devant cette cheminée à se confier l'un à l'autre. Mais d'abord, le chignon à refaire, les trois mèches de travers sont de trop.

**Fin**


End file.
